1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an exhaust device and a vehicle provided with the exhaust device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exhaust device having a support member between overlapping tubular members of the exhaust device, and a vehicle provided with such an exhaust device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exhaust systems of certain vehicles, and motorcycles and scooter type motorcycles in particular, are often provided with an exhaust device, such as a muffler, including a first tube member and a second tube member having an inner surface that is disposed in alignment with an outer surface of the first tube member. Such an arrangement is disclosed in Japanese Publication No. 2004-353635, for example. Japanese Publication No. 2004-353635 discloses a motorcycle that includes an exhaust device in which an outer surface of one end of an inner tubular member (a first tube member) is fixed to a bracket that is welded to an inner surface of one end of an outer tubular member (a second tube member). In addition, a ring made of stainless mesh is disposed between an outer surface of the other end of the inner tubular member and an inner surface of the other end of the outer tubular member. In this motorcycle exhaust device, the ring made of stainless mesh is fixed to the outer surface of the other end of the inner tubular member by spot welding. As a result of positioning the ring made from stainless mesh between the outer surface of the other end of the inner tubular member and the inner surface of the other end of the outer tubular member in this manner, the outer surface of the other end of the inner tubular member is able to slide with respect to the inner surface of the other end of the outer tubular member via the ring made of stainless mesh when the inner tubular member expands or contracts due to temperature change.